In order to limit the influence of the various electrical elements of a timepiece and likewise of the ferromagnetic materials forming the latter, the communication antenna is preferably placed in the upper region of the housing, i.e. at the side of the display means and/or of the glass covering these display means.
Furthermore, in order to ensure good reception and to permit communication at some distance from the timepiece, the coil of the antenna is formed by several turns with a diameter of the order of magnitude of the timepiece housing.
It is known from the prior art to integrate such a coil in a recess of the body or preferably in an opening of the housing, this opening surrounding by definition the upper glass of the housing. This latter solution permits the display means to be disengaged from the timepiece and in particular the use of a digital display which forms the major part or the whole of the screen of this timepiece.
In the conventional manner, a digital display is formed by an LCD cell. In the case of the present invention, the dimensions of this LCD cell are provided with the order of magnitude of the opening defined by the housing for the display means. However, the solution of integrating the antenna coil into an opening poses a double problem. Firstly, this necessitates having an opening forming at least partially a different element of the body in order to permit the introduction of the coil into this opening in a simple manner. Such an arrangement thus hardly permits a body-opening to be produced in one piece. As a result, the cost of the housing is increased, the assembly of this housing being more difficult and requiring some care due to the integration of the antenna coil into the opening. Next, such an arrangement restricts the production of the upper part of the housing. In fact, the dimensions of the housing in its upper part can be reduced only with difficulty because of the opening in the interior of which an antenna coil is disposed.
One object of the present invention is to alleviate the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to make available a watch equipped with a communication antenna which ensures very good reception and/or emission of electromagnetic signals and has a digital display with large dimensions.
More particularly, the object of the invention is to make available an electronic device which can be worn on the wrist with a digital display and an antenna coil with high efficiency which may be easily assembled on the portable device whilst restricting the spatial requirement.